Lost
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort, and he's with Severus now or he was... Something ends up going horrible wrong and Harry looses something he never even knew he had. Mpreg. Happy-ish ending.


_This was sitting on my hard drive, and I figured I'd post it, see what you guys think of it... It's sort of choppy, just warning you. Takes place during Harry's 8th year, so he is 18...  
_

_

* * *

_**Lost**

Harry was tired, both mentally and physically.

He'd defeated the Dark Lord just over 2 months ago and he hadn't been able to have a moments rest.

When he wasn't dodging people who wanted to interview him, he was dodging the media or the assortment of mail that was delivered to him daily.

There were howlers and marriage proposals and everything in between.

And then there was the ministry. He just wanted to ring Cornelius Fudge's too fat neck. The man had tried to get him sent to either Azkaban or the psych ward at St Mungo's for years and now he wanted to be Harry's best friend.

Harry had no idea how the man was still in power.

He gave a jaw cracking yawn, before he stood from the table and whispered something to Hermione, who nodded, before heading out of the hall.

He never noticed several pairs of concerned gazes following him from the hall.

**X**

Albus Dumbledore turned his attention from Harry as the door closed behind him to the sour man beside him.

'Why don't you speak to the young man?' he asked, as he cut into his chicken.

Severus Snape tried very hard to not roll his eyes or sigh. They'd had this conversation almost every day for the last three weeks.

'Why? He is eighteen. He can have whoever he wants. He has his whole life in front of him, he doesn't need me to hold him back,' he replied, stabbing at his potatoes.

Albus sighed, there was no reasoning with Severus. They had been together for almost three months before Harry had defeated the Voldemort and everything had seemed to be fine. Severus wasn't so angry and Harry seemed to be freer, more determined.

**X**

Harry managed to make it to his dorm room without running into anyone, granted they were all in the great hall for dinner but one never knew when there was that rare straggler.

Harry stripped off his uniform and collapsed into bed.

He was asleep before he hit the mattress.

**X**

Ron blinked himself awake. Which was weird because normally Harry would wake him.

Rubbing his eyes he went to check on Harry.

He pulled back the curtains and stumbled backwards in horror.

There was blood everywhere, and Harry was so pale.

'Harry!' he shouted loudly, getting the attention of the other boys who were just getting up.

Neville immediately went running out of the dorm, Seamus followed soon after. Dean stumbled to a corner to vomit.

Ron gingerly reached over to check his pulse and sighed when he found one. Now he just wanted to know what the hell had happened to Harry.

Suddenly Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Poppy and Albus were all rushing into the room with Seamus and Neville.

Minerva and Albus stopped and stared while Hermione and Poppy rushed to Harry's side, the healer already running diagnostic spells.

**X**

Hermione and Ron were sitting next to Harry's bed in the infirmary.

Poppy had gotten the bleeding to stop and had stabilized Harry.

Though she was at a loss as to what had happened to the young man.

Albus wanted to talk with Severus, but the younger professor refused to see him.

Harry woke, startled to find himself in the infirmary.

Poppy was at his side in an instant.

'Harry, dear, how are you feeling?' she asked, running more scans on him.

'A little drained, energy wise but otherwise okay, I guess,' he replied, slightly confused.

'You should tell the father,' she offered, as she injected a potion into him.

'Father?' Harry asked clearly confused.

She glanced up at him and her eyes widened in shock.

'Oh Merlin, Harry, I am so sorry,' she replied, sitting on a chair that had appeared for her.

'Poppy, what happened? Why am I here?' he asked, wanting to figure out what had happened.

'You had a miscarriage,' she replied.

Harry could only stare at Poppy in shock.

Miscarriage?

**X**

Snape, who'd been trying to visit Harry so they could maybe talk, had overheard Poppy.

It wasn't possible, Harry couldn't have been... they weren't true lovers, they were just... Of course Severus wanted more and Harry wanted more but neither knew how to approach it.

He slid down the wall, his head in his hands.

**X**

'But that's impossible,' Harry replied.

'No child, it isn't. It's incredibly rare but not all together unheard of,' Poppy replied.

'It's not that, it's that I've never had sex,' Harry blurted, just as Snape walked into the room. Harry hadn't noticed the hurt look that flashed across Severus' face. They'd made love for the first time the night before Voldemort had attacked and had been defeated for good.

'Professor,' Harry greeted the man with a warm smile, despite the warring emotions in his head.

'I've brought you the potions you requested,' Snape stated, before he turned and left, causing Harry to sigh in disappointment and Poppy to sigh in frustration.

**X**

'So good to see you awake,' Albus said as he sat next to Harry, he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out, what Harry guessed was some sort of needle work.

'Thank you, Headmaster,' Harry replied, watching as Albus surprisingly dexterous fingers thread the needle.

'I hear you don't remember much of what happened before you defeated Voldemort,' he stated, almost absently.

'Truthfully I don't remember much about it in general, or what happened afterwards,' he replied, fidgeting with the blankets.

'Poppy is checking your blood for any potions; may I check your mind?' he asked gently.

'You think someone's tampered with my memory?' Harry asked, angry and scared all at once.

'We won't know until we check,' Albus replied kindly.

Harry sighed but nodded.

It only took a moment for Albus to find the block, and in seconds it was gone.

As soon as Albus pulled out of Harry's mind, the younger man was running to the bathroom. He could hear him retching into the toilet.

**X**

'What is it Albus?' Severus asked as he hurried into the infirmary.

'Oh Merlin, Sev, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!' his apologies broke down into sobs.

Severus closed his eyes and relished the feel of his Harry against him.

Eventually Severus opened his eyes, and his own tear glazed look met Albus'.

'Someone tried to obliviate the good memories of you he had. They've also been giving him an abortive for the several days,' Albus replied with an odd mix of anger and sadness.

Severus let his tears roll from his eyes as they fell closed. His hold on Harry tightened.

**X**

Several days later Albus stood at dinner.

'Donald Michaels has been expelled for trying to interfere with a soul mate bond,' he announced before sitting down to his meal. Everyone immediately started talking. The boy, a sixth year Ravenclaw, had been trying to seduce Harry since the school year had begun.

There were stories and rumours about what had happened to Harry, that morning there had been a story about it in the paper. Something that Severus and Harry had decided together so that there wouldn't be so much speculation. At least they hoped there wouldn't be.

Moments later two figures appeared in the staff doorway and all the students stood; the Gryffindors and Slytherins the first to rise.

Harry looked around as Severus guided him to the staff table. The miscarriage had taken its toll on Harry's body.

He was surprised to find that all the students had black ties on. There were no school colours present, nor were there any crests.

It hurt knowing that he had lost his child, but knowing he'd have support from his friends, especially from the man beside him, he knew he would eventually be okay.

He gave the students a small smile and nodded his head.

The students sat and as Harry started on his dinner, the chatter started up again.

Severus placed a gentle kiss to Harry's temple before he turned to his conversation with Minerva.


End file.
